The Inevitable
by LexiThePlexi
Summary: Oneshot. He promised he'd be there. He wasn't. Slight spoilers for Rule 51. TIVA if you squint.


**A/N: After watching the season finale I was wondering if they knew were Tony was, or if Ziva simply thought he hadn't shown up. Which frankly, is just crazy. I honestly believe he wanted to be there. Sooo, that lead to this story. I'm kinda asuming that he comes home later that day, which maybe is not so realistic. But, work with me okay! Anyway, I've tried to not make it too OOC, so hopefully it sounds real enough. On with the story! **

**Disclaimer: Ehm... no. I don't own anything expect my own mind. **

**The inevitable**

He knew what was waiting for him on the other side of the door before he even put the key in the keyhole. He had been expecting it ever since he knew he wouldn't be home in time for a certain ceremony. Making his way through the frontdoor of his apartment, his hand found the lightswitch and a bright light filled the hallway and kitchen. At first glance, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. But for someone trained to look for small details, it wasn't very hard to see that someone had been there. The obvious thing would be the extra pair of shoes just inside the door that definitely weren't his. But it wasn't that, that caught his eye, but the abandoned cup of tea standing in his kitchen sink. For someone who didn't drink tea, it sure looked like he did. Yeah, there was definitely somone there.

Softly padding his way into his livingroom he listened for anything indicating that someone was in is apartment. Just as he suspected, his so called guest gave nothing away. Not that he had really expected anything else. Sure enough, sitting on his couch in the dark was none other than his partner Special Agent Ziva David. He watched her as he flicked on the lights, her body-language not showing any awareness of his presence. After a moment off complete silence, she turned to look at him. To anybody who didn't know her, she looked absolutely normal. No signs indicated that anything was bothering the ex-mossad officer. But to him, who had known her for almost 5 years, crossed oceans for her and would gladly do it again, noticed the signs. Her shoulders were set straight, her hands lying neatly in her lap. Her eyes though, were booring into his. She was pissed.

He looked down and sighed. This was what he had expected, but he still wasn't ready for it. Taking his jacket off he walked straight passed her into his bedroom where he lay it down on the bed. Sitting down beside it he began untying his shoes before taking them off and slowly standing up again. Walking back out into the living room his eyes fell on his partner again. She hadn't moved an inch. He briefly considered leaving her there and post-pone the conversation for another, more welcoming time. He qickly pushed the thought away though. He wasn't a coward. Even though she was the only woman who could easily take him out with a quick snap to the neck. Pulling himself out of his thoughts he walked over to the armchair standing slightly to the left from were she was sitting on the couch, and sat down and waited for the inevitable.

At first she didn't say anything. Just simply looked at him. Taking him all in. Noticing the small gash above his right eye, her eyes narrowed.

"You have not been home today, no?" It wasn't really a question, more like confirming what she already knew.

"No," he confirmed, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Ah," she nodded. "Assigment?"

He knew she knew, he just wasn't sure _what_ she knew. He decided to go with an honest answer.

"Mexico. Observe and report," he shifted in his seat, suddenly nervous of her answer.

"And it could not have waited?" Her tone suggested otherwise.

"Look, I know I should've been there..."

"Yes," her words were sharp, "you should have." He stared at her, by now used to her way of handling a conversation they both probably didn't want to have.

"But," her voice took on a softer tone, "I understand why you could not." He continued to look at her, eyebrows now raised. She smiled a small smile, letting him know she wasn't really that angry. Though that might be true, he could still sense that not everything was quite alright. As if she could feel is hesitance, she looked out the window and said almost reluctantly.

"I... was worried."

He knew he shouldn't be surpised, they had been partners for a long time now. Knowing were he was, just kind off came with the job. But some small part of him still wondered how much she truly wanted to be there. With him.

He sighed, dragging a hand over his face, "I wanted to tell you, I just..."

"Could not," she finished for him, averting her eyes from the window to look at him again.

"Yeah," he said, looking down at his hands, and then up at her again, his eyes pleading for her to understand. To see how sorry he truly was.

She seemed to understand what his mouth could not say, for she stood up and smiled at him.

"Well, you are stuck with me now anyway..."

"So I better not worry you again, otherwise you'll use your crazy ninja skills on me?," he finished grinning.

She laughed at his sudden change of mood.

"Yes," she said, "and you would not want that, I assure you."

_Soooo.. what is the verdict? Review please! _


End file.
